Intertwined Destinies
by fluffyxXxbunnies
Summary: C.C. is an immortal girl which the Earl has been hunting for 35 years since the 14th died. As found by Lavi and Allen, she entered the Black Order. What will happen when she joins in? How will the Earl react? What is her to connection to everyone's past?


**Chapter 1: The girl named "heaven"**

* * *

**KLS: Yey! first fanfic... Lavi time! i really LOVE LAVI... so i decided to make a fic...this story is plotted after the Order recoverd from the Level 4 and the komuvin virus thingy...**

**Enjoy reading minna~ ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man...Just the OC's..**

* * *

"You won't leave me,right?" said the strawberry blond haired girl to the flaming red haired boy next to her.

"I promise..." The boy nodded. They are watching the meteor shower that time.

"Beautiful..." the girl muttered in awe. "Yep.." the boy nodded in agreement.

"If I could...I'd keep you forever... 'ya know..." the boy looked at her, green locking crystal.

"Why?" Curiosity filled her crystal eyes, shining than the brightest star.

"So you would not feel alone, silly..." He chuckled and patted her head. She grabbed his hand and enclosed it with boy then felt something cold in his hand,like some piece of metal.

"Here you go!" She beamed out, releasing his hand.

"Eh?" Shocked to see a gold cruxifix with a pair of winding silver wings on it.

"What's this for?"

"A remembrance?" She smiled warmly to him.

"Thank you..." He smiled back.

"No..**thank you**..."

* * *

"Lavi?Hello?Earth to Lavi! Lavi!" Allen shook his friend. "Huh?What? I've never done anything I promise!" Lavi snapped back to reality.

"Geez...you're zoning out again." Allen sighed and walked away, leaving Lavi behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lavi run to catch up with his friend.

"Sorry for that.." He apologized.

They were walking down the fields after retrieving innocence and fighting off akumas. Tired from their mission, the two decided to go home immediately.

"Allen..." Lavi called.

"Yes?" He looked up to him.

"I'm so, so tired of this walking. Why don't we use the Ark?" he smiled goofily.

"Uhm..." Allen stopped to think. "Well, that does make sense..."

"Yey~~!" Lavi cheered.

"Now, now." Allen opened the Ark.

****

As soon as they have entered the Ark, the noticed something different about it.

"Roses?" Lavi noticed petals of red roses on the ground. "Who could have done this?" he added.

"Maybe the Noahs..." Allen gritted his teeth.

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

The two looked around to find nothing. The usual Ark, the same buildings, same trees, everything..the same. Suddenly, they heard a sound, a nostalgic melody ringing through the Ark.

"What a nostalgic melody...feels like **it's calling me...**" Lavi muttered warily.

"Somebody's playing the piano! Let's go Lavi!" Allen ran, Lavi following behind.

"What's with this melody?Why is it - That girl... **Celesta Cerynne ...**" Lavi's thought processed as they ran through the halls."Why would she appear in this kind of place? No way, forget about her.." Lavi hissed.

"Lavi! Here!" Allen called out. Lavi stopped running and followed Allen to the last hall.

"We have to prepare ourselves for what's going to happen.." Allen warned.

"I know..."

Allen froze in his place when he saw the door was opened. "It's open..." Allen took a peak on the door.

"A girl?" Allen muttered under his breath.

The teen heard Allen and looked back and the melody stopped. She stand up and stared at the two was an awkward silence, only the chirping of the birds could be heard. The wind blew hard and her strawberry blond hair dance in the wind. Her golden eyes glisten brighter than any stars in the night sky. After a while, she went back to her seat and played the piano again, still with her nostalgic melody.

"Protecting the world..." She muttered. "Allen Walker." She looked at Allen over her shoulder.

"What's with her? What's this feeling? Have I met her before?"

_**.Mi.**_

"To document the true history and to not interfere" She then looked at Lavi with sympathetic eyes.

_**.La.**_

"Lavi."

"I've found you...at last." She smiled and ran towards Lavi, giving him a hug.

"Eh?" Allen and Lavi was shocked.

"Uhm..ah...nn.." Lavi was dumbfounded as well as Allen. Lavi suddenly let go of the hug and looked at the teenage girl in front of him. "Who are you?"

"C.C."

"Uhh..excuse me..what are you doing in this place C.C.?" Allen interfered.

"Waiting for the two of you..." she replied flatly with emotionless eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"I.. I don't know." she looked away and then burst to giggles at her own comment.

"I can't seem to understand this girl, Allen. But she's so cute~~ I can't resist her the moment she hugged me~ It feels like I'm in heaven~~" Lavi whispered.

"Stop picking on girls, Lavi." said Allen heaving a sigh.

"Neh..what's wrong with you two? Are we going home or not?" She smiled to the two.

"Home?" the two asked in unison.

"The Black Order, of course!" She tugged the two and lead to the piano.

"How come you know the Black Order? Are you one of the Earl's minions?" Lavi asked.C.C. stopped and released the two. "Why would I be one of them?"she replied coldly.

"C.C.-chan... sorry for that..it's just that... "

"Am I that suspicious-looking?" she began to tear up.

"Lavi you made her cry!" Allen protested.

"I d-didn't mean to..."Lavi whined.

"It's okay...Let's just go home..please...I want to see my father.."she sobbed.

"Father?" the two asked in unison.

"Cross Marian..."she blurted out, wiping tears from her rosy cheeks.

"WHAT?" the two yelled.C.C. just nodded and continue,"Father said he wanted to see me I got out of the house, I saw this large thing up in the sky then suddenly a flash of light appeared. When I woke up, I found myself lying here in this room."

"I see...Wait a minute okay, C.C.-chan..." Allen dragged Lavi to the corner of the room.

"What?" he whispered.

"What do you say? Bring with us that girl or leave her here?"

"She already said that Gen. Cross wanted to see her..besides Gen. Cross is in the Order right now, Allen. If he finds out that we leave his daughter behind..he might tear us molecule by molecule..or worst..pay all his debts forever! I don't want to suffer like you, beansprout!" Lavi whined like a 2 yr-old child who didn't want to go to a dentist.

"Okay..." Allen poured out anime tears as memories of his supposed to be happy childhood life turned to hell because of his master.

"Home?" C.C. asked innocently to the two.

The two nodded and Allen started playing the Ark.

* * *

**KLS: yey! finished! *dies* I'm sooo happy~T^T**

**Allen: Yeah..but I still have those suspisions on C.C.-chan.**

**C.C.: What? 0.o**

**KLS: Bad beansprout!**

**Allen: It's ALLEN! By thw way, if you wanna know what KLS means-**

**Lavi: Klein-Levin Syndrome?**

**KLS: Lavi! *death glare***

**Lavi: What? I'm sorry! DX**

**C.C.: It means Kyoya Hibari, LAVI and Suzaku Kururugi.**

**KLS: Yep! Awww..time to go now. TT_TT**

**Lavi/Allen/C.C.: How sad...**

**Everyone: Reviews~~onegai... ^^**


End file.
